Ohana
by louiselane
Summary: Maddie convinces Lois and Clark to have a date, and they know what happens when they refuse her.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Ohana  
**Author:** Louise  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers:** Fragile  
**Category:** Romance  
**Pairing:** Lois/Clark  
**Characters:** Lois, Clark, Maddie, and Chloe  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Smallville or its characters. No infringement intended.  
**Summary:** Maddie convinces Lois and Clark to have a date, and they know what happens when they refuse her.  
**Dedication:** To Kim, for beta reading this fanfiction and helping me with my English.  
**A/N:** Ohana means family in hawaian.

Maddie had never been so happy in her whole life, now that she was living with the Kents. She knew that it wouldn't last forever, but it was nice to live with a family that wasn't afraid of her and her powers. Okay, Lois had been afraid of her at first, but she was already used to Maddie's powers.

She was with Clark, Lois, and Shelby somewhere on the farm, having a picnic. She loved Clark: he was like the big brother she had never had. He was so nice to her, and always made her feel better about herself and her powers. Nobody had ever done that for her. She wished he was her real brother, knowing she would miss him when she left the farm.

"So, what did you bring, Smallville?" Lois inquired in a sarcastic tone.

Maddie was watching the way Clark and Lois were acting together. She noticed how much they teased and mocked each other, and knew that they were denying a feeling that was there, which they couldn't see yet. She might be a child, but she wasn't a fool- she knew they were in love.

"Let me see- jelly, orange juice, pancakes, and waffles," Clark said, as he took the food from the towel. "Oh, and your favorite, Lois- chocolate cake!"

"Oh! Mrs. Kent was inspired, today. I told her that a Senator shouldn't do this anymore." 

"She insists, Lois. She wants this picnic to be perfect. Besides, it's a celebration of your job position- She wanted to prepare everything herself," Clark explained, picking up a waffle and putting in Lois's mouth. "Try this! You'll gonna love it."

Maddie giggled at the image. 'They can say what they want,' she thought. 'But they are acting like a married couple, already.'

"So… have you been dating for how long?" Maddie suddenly asked, shocking both Lois and Clark.

"WHAT?" they chocked out together.

"We aren't dating," Lois said, chucking at the idea.

"We're just friends," Clark explained, smiling.

"Good friends," Lois completed.

"You've got the wrong idea, Maddie."

"If you say so." Maddie rolled her eyes as she got up and started to run, Shelby chasing. "Hey, boy. So, what do you think? Are they meant to be?" Shelby wagged his tail and barked. "Yeah, I thought so, too," she said, scratching his ear. "So, they're still denying it, right?" Shelby barked again. "Hm… I think I've got an idea of how to unite them. Can you help me?" 

Shelby barked three times, making Maddie smile again. "You are such a smart dog!" she said as they went back to the picnic. Lois and Clark were eating the food, and Lois was cleaning chocolate syrup from Clark's chin.

"What happened?" Maddie asked, curious, as she sat down with Shelby by her side.

"Lois is so clumsy! That's what happened," Clark replied, making Lois roll her eyes.

"I wouldn't have dropped anything if you hadn't started to tickle me," Lois defended herself.

"You said you weren't ticklish. I wanted to prove you wrong." Clark smirked at her. "And I did- You are ticklish, Lois, like everybody else."

"Are you really sure you aren't dating?" Maddie asked again- Lois and Clark looked at her and answered, together, "No."

**Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Clark was with Maddie in the barn when Lois appeared, bringing more coloring books for her. Maddie smiled at them.

"Hey, can you do a favor for me?" she asked them. They curiously gazed at her.

"Sure, Maddie, what is it?" Clark asked with a grin.

"Could you go out together tonight? Have dinner together."

Lois chocked at her idea. "You mean, like a date?"

Maddie nodded.

"You are obsessed to fix us, huh?" Lois said before she looked her in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Maddie. But that's not going to happen. Like we said, Clark and I are just friends."

"Yeah, Maddie." Clark smiled at her. "We aren't going out."

Clark and Lois were about to leave the barn when sundelly Shelby appears blocking their away.

"Shelby?"

"What's that an intervention?" Lois asked confused.

Maddie sadly closed her eyes, when, suddenly, everything in the barn started to shake. Lois and Clark exchanged scared looks, and Clark looked seriously over to Lois, who nodded positively at him.

"Okay, Maddie. If this is so important to you, we can give a try. Right, Lois?"

"Right, right. Just calm down, and nobody gets hurts!"

Maddie opened her eyes, smiled, and jumped up, hugging them at the same time. "You'll not regret it. I promise."

Maddie ran outside with Shelby as Lois yelled at her, "It's cold out there, put on a coat!"

"What are you doing?" Clark asked her with a smile.

"Nothing- I'm just… it's cold out there."

"You like her, don't you?" Clark asked. Lois ignored him. "Lois…" 

"She reminds me of Lucy. Besides, I'm trying to make up for the way I treated her before. I want her to be safe and happy when she is with us….I mean, with you."

"I think she likes you too, Lois," Clark said with a grin. "And you know what? You will be a great mom one day."

"Are you kidding me? I'm terrible with kids! I know I bragged about my little sister before, but I'm not a good mother figure. I lost Lucy in the mall, once."

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault, Lois. That happens."

"Yes, it was. I was so worried about her. She got lost because I didn't take care of her like my father had asked me to. I don't want to let you down, Clark." 

"You won't, Lois- she's fine. Don't do that to yourself," Clark said, stepping closer to her. "Like I said before, you'll be a great mom someday."

She shyly smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Smallville. That means a lot."

When they walked outside, they saw Maddie playing with Shelby, throwing a frisbee for him. Lois brought a coat to Maddie and put it on her in the shoulders. Maddie grinned at Lois.

"Thank you!"

"I just don't want you to catch a cold," she said with a sympathetic smile.

**Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N :** Yes, the tittle was inspired in Lilo & Stitch's ohana. :)

The next night, Lois was getting dressed in her room when somebody knocked. When she opened the door she saw Clark standing there with a bouquet of lilies.

"Awww, you're so sweet. Thank you."

"Are you ready?"

"Just a minute. Can you wait?" Lois asked as she went back to the bathroom.

"So, are you excited?"

"Do I have a choice? That little glass-smasher left us with no options," Lois reminded him, putting her in her earings.

"Come on, Lois. It's not that bad- just one dinner. What could happen?" Clark inquired as Lois came back to the living room. Clark stared at her for a while before gasping, "Wow… you are… breathtaking!"

"Thanks!" She smiled at him. "Do you like the dress?"

"Yeah, blue suits you." He smiled at her and Lois picked up her purse from the table. "Can we go?" he asked as they linked arms.

"Sure. Let me see how Clark Kent dates," Lois said as they walked to the Talon with linked arms. Lana, Lex and Chloe stared at them, shocked and confused.

"Did you see their faces?" Lois chucked after they left the Talon. "I think the night was worth it just because of that."

"Lois, you're horrible," Clark laughed. "So, where is this restaurant?" 

"Your mom said the limo would be here to pick us up and bring us to Metropolis," she replied as she noticed the car coming around the corner. "Oh, here it is."

They got into the limo and sat together before Lois opened the mini bar and took out a bottle of champagne. "So, why was Maddie so obsessed to have us to go out?"

"She thinks we're soul mates. 'We complete each other.'"

"Right," Lois chucked. "We aren't a couple, Clark. A couple can understand each other, can share their thoughts and-" 

"-Feelings."

"Exactly." Lois blinked, surprised to see Clark complete one of her phrases for the first time. "Besides, I almost never get you. So, we can't be a couple."

"I know. But you know Maddie- she's just a kid. I think she's having fantasies about us."

"Fantasies?" Lois raised her eyebrows. "What kind of fantasies?"

"She said I was a hero. Actually, a noble knight, and you are my princess."

"Princess? Me? Right!" Lois said sarcastically. "Okay, if I have to be a princess- which I'm not willing to be- I guess I can be Belle from _Beauty and the Beast_. Or Megara from _Hercules_, who, by the way, reminds me of you, Smallville."

"Is that so?" Clark chucked at her. "And why?"

"First, he's a farmboy, like you. Second, he loves to play the hero, and third… he has a good heart, like you," Lois explained, taking a sip of her champagne. 

"Thank you, Lois."

**Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks later, Maddie was ready to return to living with her grandma, although she was very upset. She had adopted the Kent family like her own, and didn't want to have to leave.

"Are you ready?" Clark asked as he and Lois came to her side.

"I'm scared," Maddie said, a little afraid to go to the car.

"Hey, don't be." Lois was on her knees to talk to her on the same level. "I know it'll be weird at the beginning, but everything will work out. You'll see. Clark wouldn't have had you live with her if he wasn't 110 sure she'll treat you right."

"She's right, Maddie. If anything goes wrong, or if you need to talk about anything, you can call me and I'll see you," Clark said with a smile as Maddie hugged him.

"I'll miss you, Clark!" She said as she handed him a drawing she had made. It was Clark, Lois, Shelby, Martha, and Maddie with a rainbow over the barn. Clark and Lois were holding hands and had a red heart in the middle of them.

"That's adorable!" Lois smiled at her. "Thank you, Maddie!" she said, hugging her, too.

"Good luck with him!" Maddie whispered in her ear.

"Thank you, Maddie. For everything," Lois whispered back, still hugging her. A tear escaped her eyes. "Oh, it's best if get going now." 

Sitting in the back seat, Maddie eagerly turned around and waved to Lois and the Kents before the car hit the road, leaving only a pile of dust. Lois and Clark were watching the car disappear with Clark's arm around Lois's shoulder. Shelby was there, too, by their side.

"Nice kid!" Lois smiled as they went back into the house.

"Yeah, I think I'll miss having her here," Clark responded.

"You liked playing the father during the past few weeks, didn't you?" Lois asked, teasing him as they entered the kitchen.

"As a matter of fact, I did."

"Like I said before, Clark: You're going to be a great father."

**Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

_Metropolis, 2016 _

Lois stood before the mirror in her bathroom, regarding her reflection. She was quite nervous, and wasn't sure how to react. She wasn't always so impatient, but in this case, she found herself increasingly so.

"Lois, is everything okay in there? You've been in the bathroom for almost 10 minutes. Are you all right?" Clark called from the hallway, worried about his wife. 

"I'm fine, Clark. I'm fine," she answered, looking down as she finally heard a bell ding. It was time.

As soon as Lois opened the door, Clark noticed her worried appearance. She looked so nervous that Clark wanted to know why. "Lois?" he asked as he picked up her hand and held it, trying to be supportive. "Is something wrong?"

"Smallville, I'm… pregnant!" Lois said, showing him the wand, which proved she was telling the truth.

"What? Are you sure?" Clark asked as a huge grin grew on his face. Lois nodded.

"I've taken this test three times, now, to be sure. All of them were positive."

"Lois!" Clark took her in his arms and hugged her, lifting her in the air and twirling her before passionately kissing her. "This is wonderful!"

"I know. I was afraid I couldn't have a baby with you, you know? You _are_ an alien, after all." She smirked at him before he let her down. "But I'm happy everything worked out."

"I guess we have to give Mr. Mxyzptlk credit for that. He showed us that we would have a daughter in our future, remember?" Clark pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, all right. If you see the Gnome, you can tell him 'thanks' for me. He'll be back in 3 months, right?"

"Probably," Clark sighed, frustrated.

After returning from the Congo, where she was doing a huge cover story and was unable to talk, Chloe hurried over to Lois's apartment.

"Chloe! You're back!" Lois exclaimed as she opened the door and hugged her cousin. "I've been dying to talk to you in person! I'm so glad you're here!" 

"What's up, cuz? Your message seemed urgent on the machine," Chloe told her, and Lois motioned for her sit on the couch.

"Chloe… I need to tell you something…" 

"Lois, you seems nervous. What is it?"

"I…"

"Clark?" Chloe asked, surprised to see Superman suddenly flying through the window, carrying many different kinds of food. "Where were you?" 

"Paris, China, and Mexico!" Superman responded, dropping some packages of food on the table.

"Why?" 

"Well… Lois keeps having these weird cravings for international food. I have to travel around the world to find them." Chloe looked at Lois, who smiled at her.

"Oh, my God! I can't believe it! Are you pregnant?" Chloe exploded, happily hugging Lois. Lois nodded and grinned. "Really? I'll be aunt!" 

"Yeah," Lois replied as Superman grabbed her, hugging her as well.

"How long have you known? When did you find out?" Chloe asked curiously.

""Two Months ago, but since you were in Congo doing that conference and I wanted to tell you in person, we waited until you got back." Lois explained as she pick some freench cheese and starts to eat. "Are you mad at me?"

"Are you kidding me? I'll be an aunt! That's the best news ever!" Chloe exclaimed, also hugging Superman. "Have you thought about names, yet?" 

Superman ran to the bedroom to change from his costume into his normal clothes and glasses.

"I think it's too early for that, Chlo," Lois told her, smiling. She couldn't stop smiling- it was like she had a big hanger in her mouth. "But yes, we have been thinking."

"Great! What name will you be giving it?"

"Lara," Clark and Lois answered together; Chloe smiled at them.

**The End**


End file.
